After
by Hakkari
Summary: It was ironic, really, the Aspect of Life dying next to the one who called himself Death. Deathwing x Alexstrasza companionship drabble. R


They were dying.

It wasn't a matter up for questioning. No, it was just a _fact_.

It was ironic, really, the aspect of life dying next to the one who called himself death. Ironic in a twisted, yet poetic, way. Her bright red, glowing eyes slid to whom she now considered _companion_. He was perhaps even more worse off than she, his dark scales rising higher and higher as he bloated with every breath. The armor that had been keeping him together was scattered across the cavern.

"I'll kill you, bitch. Just... you wait..." She snorted, flicking her now stump of a tail.

"Go ahead. I'd appreciate it, really." His rasping, desperate breaths slowed as he considered this. He hissed, blood spewing from his massive jaw as he did so. The red dragon's eyes rolled. How pathetic and childish.

"I won't... give you... the satisfaction... I _am_ Death! If only... you had listened... we coulda... ruled..." His words were coming out slower now, choppier. It was obvious that he wanted to rise to his paws, strike her down one last time before letting out his final breath. Despite being in nearly one piece, he couldn't move. His body was slowly puffing out like a balloon, the raging lava inside him threatening to burst out of his body.

Sadness took over her fleeting mind as she tried to inch closer to him. It proved only possible through clawing and slashing at the ground with her working right forepaw and left back leg. The others had been broken in the fight. "I would have listened, _Neltharion_, if I had known you to be you and not this... monster." He growled.

"Monster? I only longed to save this world from its own demise! They should be worshipping me by now... I am their savior!" The madness that had plagued him had seemed to almost fade in these words. Instead of the raging roar that he had been speaking it earlier, it was a whisper. Alexstrasza almost had to strain her ears to hear him at all.

"Your intentions were noble, Neltharion, but-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I AM DEATH! DEATH... wing..." His roar faltered at the end of his words, trailing away. His face which had been distorted mere moments ago unwound. The aspect of death looked almost _thoughtful_... and scared.

She decided to take advantage of his sudden spot of weakness, raising her neck ever so slightly. "You really are long gone, my friend. Once you were among the greatest, kindest souls that I had ever known. What happened to you, Neltharion?" His rage seemed to subside, his brows raising as if in questioning. After several painfully long moments, he rasped out his answer.

"The whispers..." At once the creature went from a powerful antagonist to a wounded whelp, his tail even curling beneath his sprawled, expanded legs. Pity flooded Alexstrasza's heart and eyes, and she found herself crawling closer, ignoring the blood that dragged from the spot her wing had once been, "Can I tell you something...? Something I've never told anyone?"

"Why not, since we're talking to each other now."

"I'm afraid of what happens after we die." There was such sincerety in Deathwing - no, _Neltharion_'s - eyes that she had to believe him. Had he somehow found a way to redeem himself from his madness?

"I feel the same way, actually. Odd how even enemies can feel the same fears. You know that you yourself have instilled such fears into the hearts of the Azerothians, correct?" Guilt seeped into his eyes.

"I just... wanted to protect them..."

"Well, you caused-"

He interrupted her. "Alexstrasza, can I ask you something?"

"Why not?" She was genuinely curious at what he had to say. Perhaps it would even entertain her until the blood loss sealed her fate.

"Will you forgive me...? Please..." His body had inflated nearly to double the size it had been at first, causing his face to warp. She considered his question, then nodded.

"Yes, Neltharion... I believe I can do at least that..." His eyes brightened.

"Thanks... I- Goodbye, Alexstrasza. It was fun... y'know... before all this."

Confusion clouded her eyes. "Wait, what are you-?"

The telltale crack of bone and scale and the twisting of his head to an almost impossible angle was all Alexstrasza needed to see. He was dead, forever gone to where fallen souls headed. She felt her own heart begin to slow, and her eyes glow clouded with red. Letting out a reluctant sigh, she stopped all movement and allowed her body to go limp.

"Perhaps we will see each other again... Earth Warder..." The Dragon Queen took in the sights of Grim Batol one last time before allowing her eyes to slowly shut.

_Goodbye... Azeroth... I wouldn't change a minute of my time here..._

**A/N: Not exactly great, but it's... passable. I hope you liked it, at least a little bit at least!**

**The lack of Alexstrasza and Deathwing fics puzzles me, even if they aren't romatic fics they do have the most interaction with each other. Oh well.**

**Anyway, reviews are great! This was my first Warcraft fic, so be as harsh (or not) as you want xD**


End file.
